HUNTER X BEAST UPDATE CHAP 2
by sehyun14
Summary: Jika Baekhyun menjadi seorang pemburu berwajah dingin yang dihadapkan dengan kenyataan untuk membunuh Chanyeol yang merupakan sesosok makhluk buas haus akan darah. Mampukah mereka terjalin dalam sebuah ikatan cinta? ChanBaek / BaekYeol
1. Chapter 1

**HUNTER X BEAST**

 **Author : Sehyun14**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Members EXO**

 **and Others~**

 **Genre : Yaoi Romance Fantasy School Life**

 **Summary :**

Jika Baekhyun menjadi seorang pemburu berwajah dingin yang dihadapkan dengan kenyataan untuk membunuh Chanyeol yang merupakan sesosok makhluk buas haus akan darah. Mampukah mereka terjalin dalam sebuah ikatan cinta?

"Kita tidak bisa bersama. Karena aku hidup untuk membunuhmu"-Baekhyun- "Kalau begitu bunuh aku, Baek" -Chanyeol-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong!**

 **Kali ini sehyun menulis cerita yang bergenre fantasy hehe. Jujur ide ini udah lama terpikir. Tapi buat uploadnya harus mikir berkali-kali. Karena plotnya juga dirombak ketika dapet masukan dari temanku (gomawo Jihye-ah :*)**

 **Akhirnya mungkin bagusnya diupload untuk lihat reaksi kalian sama genre yang ini gimana. Saran sehyun ikuti alur ceritanya hehe.**

 **Discaimer :**

 **FF ini murni pemikiran gajelas otak Sehyun. Jika FF sehyun memiliki kesamaan dengan FF lain silahkan beritahu sehyun. Jadi kalau ada yang PLAGIAT, COPAS, atau UPLOAD TANPA SEIZIN Sehyun otaknya bakal hilang! *loh?**

 **Semua Cast yang berperan disini milik TUHAN dan keluarganya masing - masing. Sehyun hanya minjem nama mereka terkecuali LUHAN yang punya hati Sehyun hoho~**

 **DLDR!**

 **No Bash! Love Peace!**

 **We Are One!**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ChanBaek Area-**

* * *

Derap langkah berat terdengar membelah langit malam yang sunyi. Kumpulan awan gelap mulai menari-nari sembari menyelimuti sinar rembulan yang memancarkan keindahannya.

Sekelebat bayangan misterius melintas. Berlari diatas gedung bagaikan ninja yang sedang mengendap kedaerah musuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa mahkluk didepan bayangan tersebut berlari tergesa-gesa. Melompati gedung-gedung serta rumah para penduduk sekitar yang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Bayangan yang menggunakan masker hitam itu terus mengejar makhluk buas yang sedang berlari. Makhluk itu mengeluarkan air liur bercampur darah yang menetes diarea wajahnya. Pandangan mahkluk – mahkluk itu memburam, mulai bergerak tak tentu arah.

Beberapa dari mereka berusaha menghindar dari bayangan misterius yang tidak berhenti mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sosok bayangan itu perlahan menjulurkan tangan lurus kedepan. Tanpa berhenti berlari dia bersiap menarik pelatuk dari pistol perak bercorak antik dibagian sisi benda metal tersebut.

 **DORR!**

Satu mahluk berdarah dingin itu tumbang.

Melihat salah satu temannya terjatuh. Makhluk yang lain merasa panik dan segera menambah kecepatan sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Bayangan hitam itu sudah tidak ada disana. Mereka memperlambat kaki seolah kedamaian telah ditemukan untuk kaum mereka.

Namun naas.

Tidak berapa lama sosok bayangan itu sudah berdiri didepan para pemangsa haus darah. Dia menodongkan si mesin pembunuh kehadapan mereka tanpa segan. Bunyi letusan peluru yang ditembakkan sebanyak empat kali menggema membelah langit malam.

Keempat makhluk buas tersebut sudah mati tanpa sempat membela diri.

"Brengsek!" umpat mahluk besar bertubuh mirip seperti serigala dengan tatapan mematikkan.

"KAU AKAN MEMBALASNYA!" geram binatang buas itu sambil merapatkan gigi taring yang berhiaskan darah.

Mahkluk buas itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa demi menghabisi atau bahkan dapat mencabik – cabik si sosok yang memakai baju hitam. Namja itu tetap berdiri tenang ditempatnya tanpa merasa takut. Ketika sang mahkluk semakin mendekat padanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar— hendak memangsanya. Namja itu langsung melompat lalu menembak kepala belakang sang mahkluk dengan wajah _stoic_ —nya.

 **DOR!**

Mahkluk mengerikan itu jatuh kelantai atap salah satu gedung, bersimbah darah.

Namja itu mendarat dengan lihai. Kemudian berjalan mendekati jasad binatang mengerikan dibawahnya. Dia berjongkok lalu mengeluarkan kapsul berbentuk kaca. Setelah berhasil mengambil darah targetnya menggunakan jarum suntik.

Wajah namja itu begitu datar seolah dia tidak mempunyai ekspresi. Misinya lebih cepat selesai daripada perkiraannya.

Menghabiskan tujuh Beast dalam satu malam bukan hal mudah. Namun dia sudah terbiasa. Baginya hal ini hanyalah olahraga kecil untuk mengisi waktu luang dan tujuan lain tentunya.

Selesai mengambil sesuatu dari Beast tersebut. Dia mendengar bunyi gemersik dari arah sebelah kanannya. Namja itu berdiri dan secepat kilat menondongkan pistol handalannya pada sosok lain yang berdiri diatas tower besar. Jaraknya kira – kira lima ratus meter dari posisinya.

Namja bersurai coklat _brunette_ itu terdiam. Menatap tajam dalam keheningan kearah sosok jauh disana. Darahnya berdesir ketika mata mereka bertemu. Makhluk yang diyakini memiliki darah hewan buas itu tidak berbuat apa – apa. Dia hanya menatap lekat kedalam bola mata si pemburu meski jarak mereka terbilang sangat jauh untuk ukuran pandangan manusia normal.

Suasana semakin tegang. Sekali tarik, maka peluru perak itu akan dengan mudah meluncur dari lubang _revolver_ manis milik si pemburu. Kemudian target sasaran yang sedang ditatapnya sedingin es balok akan mati seketika.

Namun, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Si pemburu membiarkan sosok itu tetap berdiam diri. Dia lekas pergi tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Seolah namja itu adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki keahlian berteleportasi. Beast yang memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat terang itu tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ketika melihat Sang Pemburu hendak membunuhnya. Sesuatu dalam diri Beast tersebut telah tumbuh.

Dia menyukai manusia itu dalam pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

.

Kota kecil dipinggir negara ini sudah berdiri sejak beratus tahun yang lalu. Jumlah penduduk di kota ini relatif sedikit dengan mata pencaharian kurang lebih seperti kebanyakan kota kecil pada umumnya yaitu seorang buruh pabrik atau pekerja kantoran—jika mereka beruntung. Namun karena ekosistem yang lebih mendominasi adalah gunung dan hutan. Terkadang banyak masyarakat yang masih bercocok tanam, menjadi tukang kayu, bahkan pemburu.

Tidak ada yang illegal di kota ini ketika melihat seorang pemuda berusia tiga puluh keatas memegang senapan untuk berburu. Terlihat lazim saja asalkan mereka mempunyai izin maupun surat bukti.

Sekolah – sekolah di kota kecil ini juga terbilang sedikit. Hanya ada satu universitas dan itu pun bukan kampus terkenal. Namun lulusannya tidak sedikit yang menjadi sukses. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka akan berhasil jika berkeinginan merantau ke kota besar. Tak terkecuali SMA Yonsei yang menjadi sekolah menengah terfavorit.

Pemuda bertubuh pendek sedang menguap lebar bak singa ngantuk dipagi hari. Cuaca sedang tidak mendukung. Awan gelap membuat seluruh kota kecil ini diliputi rasa malas. Memang tidak turun hujan. Tapi hawa sejuk menggoda para siswa maupun siswi untuk bersantai saat sekolah.

Termasuk Byun Baekhyun.

"Ternyata kau disini. Kau membolos lagi?" satu pertanyaan keluar dari si pemilik bibir tebal berbentuk hati.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya pada pagar pembatas. Jemari kirinya menggenggam komik Naruto yang baru saja dibelinya minggu lalu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat. Baekhyun malah menguap kembali sambil memandang lapangan area sekolah yang cukup sepi karena kegiatan kelas sedang berlangsung.

"Dasar pemalas! Aku tahu kau terlahir dengan banyak bakat dan otak yang encer. Tapi pahamilah. Suatu saat nilai akademikmu akan kalah dengan skor sikap yang selalu guru perhatikan!" nasehat Do Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Jadi sekarang kau berlagak seperti penceramah dan aku adalah si pendosa yang membolos pelajaran matematika?" tanya Baekhyun, tersenyum miring.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah datar. Sia – sia menasehati Baekhyun sampai bibirnya jontor. Pria dengan IQ diatas rata – rata satu sekolah itu sudah tidak membutuhkan matematika picisan yang bisa dijawabnya hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata.

"Baiklah aku menyerah jenius!" umpat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa.

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat. Berdiri disebelah namja bersurai coklat terang yang melanjutkan membaca komik. Sesekali Kyungso menatap kebawah dan berpikir. Padahal sebelum mencari Baekhyun dia ingin memberitahu berita baik dipagi hari.

"Oh, ya! Aku ingat! Kau tau sesuatu yang sedang baru?" wajah Kyungsoo berubah girang.

Baekhyun tetap membaca. Membiarkan sahabat hiperaktifnya bergembira sendiri.

"Aku mendengarkan Kyungsoo. Lanjutkanlah" ucapnya acuh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ada murid baru! Dia sangat tampan! Tubuhnya tinggi dan matanya. Uhh… Sungguh mempesona! Kurasa aku jatuh cinta Baek!" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik seperti seorang gadis.

Baekhyun hanya memandang datar Kyungsoo sesekali menggeleng dengan senyuman. Dia tahu Kyungsoo _gay_ sejak dulu. Tapi dia tidak risih akan hal itu meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti apakah seksualitasnya menyimpang juga atau tidak.

Baekhyun tidak pernah jatuh cinta selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. Dan tidak akan pernah.

"Kalau kau suka temuilah dia"

"Sudah!"

"Astaga agresif sekali" komentar Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Tapi dia hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya dia seangkatan dengan kita Baek! Aku melihatnya masuk kelas 2 -2 dan yah… kesempatan berbicara dengannya hilang ketika aku menyadari kau masih disini, tidak masuk kelas!"

Kyungsoo merenggut menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Baekhyun masih diam. Mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan topik yang selalu dibicarakan oleh anak seusianya. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Tidak berapa lama dia kembali menguap tanpa mengalihkan mata sipitnya dari balon karakter pada komik tersebut.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Park Chanyeol imnida, bangapsumnida" ucap namja tinggi itu dengan senyum manis yang sukses melelehkan semua wajah para siswi disana.

"Baikah. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan soal Chanyeol?" tanya Miss Choi Sooyong selaku wali kelas 2 -2.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?!"

"Berapa nomor teleponmu?!"

"Kau tinggal dimana? Bisa kita pulang bersama?!"

"Tanggal lahir dan bintangmu apaa?!"

Rentetan pertanyaan itu menyudutkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa berdiri cemas karena para siswi bertingkah norak ketika hendak mengerubunginya.

"Yak! Kalian semua duduk ditempat kalian masing – masing!" teriak Miss Choi hingga siswi tersebut berlarian ketempat duduknya.

"Maaf, Tuan Park. Siswi disini kekurangan namja tampan makanya bersikap aneh seperti ini" goda Miss Choi membuat murid perempuannya merengek.

Chanyeol hanya mengulaskan senyum maklum. Mata berwarna coklat terang itu telah meluluhkan hati siswi dan membuat kagum para siswa. Padahal wajah Chanyeol tidak campuran. Tapi matanya bergitu bersinar.

"Miss! Disekolah ini juga masih ada siswa yang tampan dengan kualitas terbaik. Hanya saja… Dia terlalu dingin" siswi yang baru saja berkomentar bergidik mengingat sosok namja tersebut.

"Aih! Meski begitu dia sangat berkharisma!" sambar yang lain sampai akhirnya terjadi keributan kecil.

"Sudah – sudah. Chanyeol silahkan duduk ditempatmu dan mari kita buka buku pelajaran bagian tiga kemudian kumpulkan tugas yang saya berikan kemarin!"

Terdengar desahan malas keluar dari bibir para murid. Chanyeol duduk ditempatnya. Tatapan siswi disekelilingnya membuatnya tidak risih sedikitpun. Justru Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Sikap polosnya semakin menunjang kepribadian ramahnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama selama seumur kehidupan Park Chanyeol akhirnya dia bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Chanyeol merasa keputusannya ini adalah awal baik di kehidupannya. Meski ternyata disisi lain hal ini adalah awal buruk bagi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat disekolah berlangsung. Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk berkeliling gedung tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Tapi belum sempat dia berjalan keluar dirinya sudah dikerubungi oleh para gadis kelasnya.

"Park Chanyeol kau mau kemana? Makan siang dikantin bersama kami yuk!" ajak salah satu gadis bername tag Seolhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum seadanya. Awalnya dia ingin menolak dan tidak ingin berteman terlalu jauh. Namun dia memang belum mengenal sekolahnya lebih jauh. Lagipula jika mereka bosan dengan Chanyeol mereka akan melepaskannya. Bukankah wanita selalu begitu?

Oh, pikiran Park Chanyeol sangatlah polos.

Sejak perlajaran dimulai sampai jam makan siang Baekhyun tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat favoritenya. Baekhyun bisa dikatakan anak _introved_ karena dia memang tidak menyukai keramaian bahkan dia sendiri mengaku sama sekali tidak betah berlama – lama di kelas.

Alasannya bersekolah hanyalah formalitas. Sekedar untuk mendapatkan ijazah, lulus dari sekolah, dan keluar dari kota kecil menyebalkan ini. Lalu memulai kehidupan baru bersama keluarga sederhananya.

Ya… Keluarga.

Mengingat itu Baekhyun berinisiatif turun kebawah. Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkannya sejam yang lalu karena dia merasa bukan murid pembelot yang cerdas layaknya Baekhyun. Maka dia mengikuti kelas kedua sebelum istirahat tadi.

Gerombolan Chanyeol bersama para gadis itu melintas disalah satu lorong sekolah. Mereka masih asyik berbincang – bincang sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memanggil nama seseorang dengan keras.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Kyungsoo kearah luar jendela lorong sambil memandang keatas atap.

Chanyeol dan para gadis itu berhenti.

"Kau tidak lapar? Aku mau membeli roti isi. Kau juga mau?" tawar Kyungsoo masih berteriak – teriak.

Baekhyun dikejauhan hanya mengerutkan alisnya, namun tidak lama dia mengangguk. Sahabatnya itu benar – benar suka mempermalukan dirinya. Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya lalu berlari menjauh. Dia sempat bertatapan sebentar dengan mata indah Chanyeol dan sukses membuat pipinya bersemu.

Chanyeol memandang kearah atap. Obsidian coklat itu menerawang jauh ketika melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap kosong kearah lapangan. Perasaannya bergemuruh. Dimana dia pernah melihat surai coklat itu?

Rasanya namja itu tidak asing baginya.

"Chanyeol kau kenapa?" tanya Seolhyun mengalihkan lamunan si jangkung.

"Ah, tidak. Namja itu. Siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha tidak terlalu penasaran.

Seolhyun mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat keluar jendela agar lebih jelas. "Ohh, itu Baekhyun-ssi! Dia adalah pria hebat disekolah ini" papar Seolhyun sedikit berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengikuti reaksi Seolhyun.

Seolhyun mengangguk. "Ya! Dia mendapat beasiswa penuh karena otaknya sangat encer. Dengar – dengar saat psikotes dia mendapat hasil IQ diatas rata – rata. Belum lagi dia ahli dalam berbagai bidang keterampilan maupun olahraga. Dia sungguh berbakat!"

"Benar! Baekhyun-ssi nyaris seperti makhluk sempurna dibumi ini! Andai saja dia mau mengikuti kegiatan klub juga kepribadiannya menyenangkan. Dia pasti sudah dipuja semua wanita di sekolah" Mina menambahkan sesekali berangan – angan.

"Apa itu kegiatan klub?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah polos. Maklum ini adalah kali pertamanya dia bersekolah.

"Masa kau tidak tahu Yeol? Kegiatan klub itu seperti aktivitas yang dilakukan untuk memperoleh nilai tambah kita dirapot. Seharusnya Baekhyun-ssi tidak lulus karena sejak kelas satu dia tidak berminat masuk klub. Sampai akhirnya dia dipaksa para guru baru dia mengikuti salah satu klub"

"Dia mengikuti klub apa?"

"Hapkido. Baru tiga bulan yang lalu dia memenangkan kejuaraan kota meski ada yang bilang dia hanya asal – asalan bertanding tapi dia sungguh hebat. Sekali pukul dia langsung menang!" papar Mina dengan semangat dan Seolhyun mencibirnya karena terlalu mengagumi Baekhyun.

"Begitu ya"

Mendengar perjelasan Seolhyun dan Mina yang menggebu – gebu tadi Chanyeol menjadi semakin penasaran. Dia menatap sosok itu dari kejauhan. Wajah manis Baekhyun memang tidak terlihat jelas. Tapi hatinya masih tidak bisa berhenti diam saat menatap wajahnya.

"Tapi sayang Baekhyun-ssi tetap tidak tertarik untuk bergaul. Dia lebih suka menyendiri dan pernah membuat keonaran juga disekolah ini"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Seolhyun.

"Keonaran apa itu?"

Seolhyun memandang namja diatas atap itu dengan takut – takut. Gadis cantik itu mengigit bibirnya dan saling bertatapan dengan Mina.

"Bukan hal penting Yeol hehe. Lebih baik kita kekantin saja. Aku sudah lapar! Ayo!" Seolhyun mulai menarik lengan Chanyeol lagi untuk berjalan.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti. Tetapi kepalanya terus mengadah keatas. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa mempunyai suatu ikatan kuat antara dia dengan pria diatas sana.

.

.

.

Hari ini waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat. Secepat Park Chanyeol yang direkrut oleh tim basket sekolah karena tubuh jangkungnya. Tapi Chanyeol bilang dia akan memikirkannya.

Chanyeol sangat mencolok. Dihari pertama saja dia sudah membuat keributan kaum hawa yang terpesona akan matanya. Belum lagi dirinya memang terlihat sangat baik dan sangat polos. Membuat sebagian anak laki – laki juga tertarik untuk mengenalnya.

Dentingan nyaring bel menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Chanyeol membereskan bukunya dan hendak keluar kelas. Namun belum sempat dia berdiri sudah banyak orang yang mengerubunginya.

Seolhyun yang melihat itu langsung mengusirnya. Kemudian Chanyeol menunduk minta maaf karena dia memang sudah harus pulang setelah sekolah usai. Maka dia berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Chanyeol. Kau pulang kearah mana? Mau kutemani?" tawar Seolhyun dan Mina yang sudah mengekori mereka dari belakang.

Chanyeol menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Matanya menangkap mobil sport mahal berwarna hitam dikejauhan. Dia tersenyum. Namun kepalanya sesekali juga menengok kebelakang. Berharap dia bisa sedikit melihat si anak berbakat yang baru saja dia ketahui.

"Aku sudah dijemput. Maaf aku pulang duluan ya" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah mobil.

"Kau sudah menunggu dari tadi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pada si pengemudi. "Tidak. Kalau kau tidak datang mereka akan mengekoriku terus" paparnya.

Namja disebelah Chanyeol tertawa. "Dulu aku juga seperti kau. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa bertahan tiga tahun lamanya disana dan sekarang kau malah ikut – ikutan. Harusnya kau tetap dirumah Yeol"

Chanyeol melampirkan senyum manisnya. "Tidak, Hyung. Sudah cukup bermain petak umpetnya. Biarkan aku menikmati sisa hidupku dengan bersosialisasi. Mereka cukup ramah dan aku masih bisa menjaga penyamaranku dengan baik. Percayalah padaku" Chanyeol mulai memasang wajah memelas membuat Hyungnya menoyor kepalanya.

"Dasar penjilat ulung! Sampai rumah kau harus lapor kepada ayah tentang harimu, oke?"

Chanyeol menangguk mantap. "Thanks, hyung" ucapnya sebelum menambahkan dalam hati— _'Lagipula… disekolah itu sepertinya akan ada suatu hal yang menarik'_

Lain halnya dengan namja berkepribadian sedingin es ini.

Baekhyun berjalan santai kearah rumahnya setelah turun didepan halte pemberhentian. Sesekali Baekhyun bersiul mengikuti alunan earphone yang sedang dia kenakan. Sesampainya disebuah rumah kecil. Baekhyun masuk dan menaruh sepatunya dirak.

"Aku pulang"

"Hyung, sudah pulang?" sapa seorang namja berumur delapan tahun yang berdiri sambil mengelap mangkuk.

"Aku lapar" ucapnya dengan nada lelah.

Namja kecil itu mengangguk. Lalu berjalan bersama Baekhyun kearah ruang makan sederhana. Didekat kompor berdiri seorang namja lain berwajah cantik yang mengulaskan senyum akan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat"

"Hari ini aku tidak ada selera mendengarkan ocehan menyebalkan Kyungsoo"

Namja itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa dengannya?"

Baekhyun duduk dan menselonjorkan tubuhnya pada permukaan meja. "Ada murid baru yang menarik perhatiannya"

"Aihh… dasar Kyungsoo. Baiklah mari kita makan. Supnya sudah matang" ucap namja cantik itu lalu menaruh panci ditengah – tengah meja makan.

"Luhan hyung. Malam ini aku—"

"Aku tahu. Jangan pulang terlalu larut oke?" potong Luhan—kakak Baekhyun yang sedang menuangkan sup kedalam mangkuk kecil.

"Hyung akan kerja lagi? Kenapa tidak istirahat saja?" adik Baekhyun, Byun Taehyung mulai merengek disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Taehyung. "Tidak apa – apa. Hyung tidak terlalu lelah. Lagipula nanti siapa yang membiayai sekolahmu Taehyung-ah?"

Taehyung menggeleng dengan wajah polos. Baekhyun kembali mengusak rambutnya gemas. "Tapi Luhan hyung kan sudah bekerja di Caffe ibu. Apa itu masih kurang?"

Baekhyun terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan. Taehyung juga anak cerdas. Susah untuk mencari alasan untuk berdalih dari argumennya.

"Sudah Taehyung-ah makananmu akan dingin kalau kau bicara terus" ujar Luhan memperingati dan Taehyung mulai menyantap makanannya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Memorinya kembali berputar menuju sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Memori kelam yang membiarkannya menjadi sosok pengganti ayah dan kakaknya, Luhan sebagai pengganti ibunya.

Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi sambil memegang sumpit dengan cukup keras. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya makan dalam diam. Dia tahu sifat Baekhyun jika wajahnya sudah seperti itu. Sebuah dendam, jika terlintas barang sedikit akan mampu menorehkan luka lama yang tumbuh dihati Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Langit malam kembali menampakkan kekuasaannya. Disebuah markas rahasia ditengah hutan yang dekat dengan danau terlarang. Baekhyun berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah tas yang sudah agak kumal. Sebelumnya dia sudah menggunakan sepeda menuju hutan karena jarak yang ditempuh lumayan jauh. Lalu dia memarkir kendaraan tersayangnya dibalik pohon besar seperti biasa. Kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam hutan nan gelap.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah rumah tua yang sangat besar seperti kastil. Letaknya agak jauh dari kota dan terdapat dipusat gunung yang jarang didaki oleh manusia. Bahkan pemburu yang hendak mencari rusa liar pun takut melangkahkan kaki kemari.

"Yo! Baekhyun!" sahut seseorang dari lantai atas setelah Baekhyun masuk kedalam.

"Berhenti berteriak kau seperti kera, Jongdae"

Namja bernama Jongdae tertawa. "Kukira hari ini kau langsung berburu. Ternyata belum"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum miring. Dia mengeluarkan botol kapsul dari dalam tasnya. Tiga botol berwarna merah pekat itu membulatkan mata Jongdae. Pria itu menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Sial!"

"Kau kira aku kemari tanpa persiapan?"

"Dasar tukang pamer!" ejek Jongdae lalu duduk diatas teralis lantai atas sambil mengelap pistolnya.

"Wah, kau benar – benar hebat Baek!" puji seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun.

Namja berwajah datar itu menoleh tanpa kaget sedikitpun. "Minseok hyung. Sudah kubilang jangan suka muncul tiba – tiba"

"Hehe. Maaf. Berapa botol yang kau kumpulkan hari ini?" tanya Minseok lalu memegang botol itu.

"Tiga. Kemarin aku dapat tujuh"

"TUJUH?!" Jongdae terjungkal dari tempatnya setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan sambil memandang keatas. Jongdae meng-kokang pistol besarnya lalu berjalan tersungut – sungut kedalam sebuah ruangan sebelum berteriak pada Minseok untuk segera bekerja.

Baekhyun hanya balas melambai acuh. Kakinya kembali melangkah keruangan lain. Menuju sebuah pintu besar dengan corak antik bergambar bunga krisan. Seseorang yang duduk dikursi besar menghadap kearah kaca yang terpajang besar tengah membelakanginya.

Baekhyun membungkuk tenang sebelum akhirnya kursi besar itu terputar. Menampakkan sosok namja paruh baya yang memakai baju serba hitam sama sepertinya. Wajahnya masih tampan meski umurnya sudah terbilang tua.

"Baekhyun. Kau sudah kembali?" tanyanya dengan suara menggema.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia berjalan kearah kanan dimana dia biasa meletakkan botol –botol kapsul hasil buruannya. Namja yang sedang duduk tersenyum senang. Dia mengeluarkan satu kotak dari laci tua dimejanya.

Baekhyun kembali pada posisinya setelah memasukkan benda kaca itu ketempat seharusnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau dapat sebanyak itu. Sejak kapan kau mengumpulkannya?" tanyanya lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kawanan New Born" jawabnya santai.

Namja itu masih mengulaskan senyum dia memberikan kotak itu dan diterima Baekhyun seperti biasa. "Tidak salah kau menjadi salah satu Hunter kesayanganku Baekhyun. Kau memang dapat diandalkan" ucap namja itu dan Baekyun tetap diam dengan wajah datar.

Baekhyun berjalan acuh, keluar dari ruangan besar itu.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku, Master" paparnya sambil menggenggam kotak berisi _silver bullet_ didalamnya. Sorot mata Baekhyun berubah menggelap. Dia bersumpah akan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Siapa yang kobam lihat ChanBaek pelukan di TEL manila? TwT *angkat ketek***

 **Semoga pricelist TEL INA cepat keluar dan gak PHPin EXOL INA terus. Aamiinn.. Jangan lupa berdoa** **chingudeul** **moga tiketnya sesuai dengan harapan kita a.k.a murah TvT**

 **Okay!**

 **Sehyun bakal lanjutin FF ini kalau yang mereview lanjut sekitar 30 orang ^^**

 **Tidak masalah kalau para readers mau mengkritik atau memberi saran yang membangun. Sehyun seneng banget kalau ada yang merespon baik FF ini hehe.**

 **Follow :**

 **FB : OHan SeHyun**

 **Twitter : ohansehyun**

 **So can i have some review?**

 **YEHET XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNTER X BEAST**

 **Author : Sehyun14**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Members EXO**

 **and Others~**

 **Genre : Yaoi Romance Fantasy School Life**

 **Summary :**

Jika Baekhyun menjadi seorang pemburu berwajah dingin yang dihadapkan dengan kenyataan untuk membunuh Chanyeol yang merupakan sesosok makhluk buas haus akan darah. Mampukah mereka terjalin dalam sebuah ikatan cinta?

"Kita tidak bisa bersama. Karena aku hidup untuk membunuhmu"-Baekhyun- "Kalau begitu bunuh aku, Baek" -Chanyeol-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong!**

 **Huwaa udah lama banget sehyun gak update XD**

 **Sebelumnya maaf karena menelantarkan FF ini hehe. Tapi setelah mikir berkiali-kali (sampe rambut menipis) akhirnya sehyun memutuskan buat menulis lagi. Sebetulnya alesannya gak jauh dari sibuk kuliah, kerja sampingan, dan masih rada trauma mau update, tapi nantinya diplagiat lagi haha.**

 **Saran sehyun ikuti alur ceritanya yaa!**

 **Discaimer :**

 **FF ini murni pemikiran gajelas otak Sehyun. Jika FF sehyun memiliki kesamaan dengan FF lain silahkan beritahu sehyun. Jadi kalau ada yang PLAGIAT, COPAS, atau UPLOAD TANPA SEIZIN Sehyun otaknya bakal hilang! *loh?**

 **Semua Cast yang berperan disini milik TUHAN dan keluarganya masing - masing. Sehyun hanya minjem nama mereka terkecuali LUHAN yang punya hati Sehyun hoho~**

 **DLDR!**

 **No Bash! Love Peace!**

 **We Are One!**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ChanBaek Area-**

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan kedalam rumah megahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan daripada hari – hari biasanya. Dia sangat tidak sabar melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang terbilang antik dengan perabotan kunoberbahan kayu didalamnya. Sementara Kris—kakak Chanyeol, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ayah!" sahut Chanyeol saat membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Terlihat sosokyang sedang duduk dikursi roda dengan satu maid disampingnya menatap keluar jendela. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan syal rajut yang mengalung dilehernya. Meski terlihat lemah, namun pria tua itu tidak menghilangkan aura tegas yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Chanyeol – sudah pulang?" sapanya ramah dan maid tersebut izin pamit.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian berlutut di depan kursi roda pria tua yang dia akui sebagai ayahnya. Pria dengan mata terangsama seperti Chanyeolmelihat sebuah senyuman diwajah tampan anaknya. Dia mengelus rambut Chanyeol pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?" tanyanya, meski dirinya sendiri enggan mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

"Sekolah sangat menarik Ayah! Aku menikmatinya! Baru hari pertama bersekolah aku sudah mendapat banyak teman. Mereka semua sangat senang berteman denganku. Lalu—"

"Teman?" tanya pria tua itu dengan mata menyipit.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala."Iya. Teman, Ayah. Mereka sangat baik! Meski ada beberapa dari mereka yang membuatku kesulitan untuk pulang karena mereka mengerumuniku" setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol tertawa.

Ayah Chanyeol hanya menatap terus mendengarkan Chanyeol bercerita tanpa henti dan itu membuatnya marah. Chanyeol yang sekian lama kehidupannya berlangsung tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki keluar dari rumah. Sekarang justru bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang.

Dan apa yang dia katakan tadi? Teman? Chanyeol membuat teman? Dengan manusia?

"Lalu pelajarannya—"

"Chanyeol, cukup" cegah sang Ayahdengan nada rendah.

Chanyeol diam. Ayahnya menatap lurus keluar jendela. Pemandangan hamparan pohon cemara yang besar serta danau hutan yang luas tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Inilah tempatnya tinggal. Dan ini juga tempat tinggal Chanyeol. Chanyeol pantas berada disini, bahkan jika itu harus memakan waktu selamanya.

"Kau telah menikmati satu hari bersekolah. Mulai besok kau dilarang untuk keluar. Mengerti?"

Peringatan yang terbilang pelan itu menghancurkan isi hati Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu diam membeku. Mata bulatnya menatap kelantai—nyaris tidak percaya.

Mengapa dia dilarang lagi untuk keluar rumah? Padahal dia sangat menikmati sekolah. Bertemu banyak orang. Juga berteman. Mengapa dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar lagi?

"Ayah… Aku tidak mau" lirih Chanyeol dengan tangan terkepal pinggir kursi roda ayahnya.

Sang Ayah menoleh. "Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah! Aku tidak mau!"Chanyeol menaikkan nada bicaranya ketika kembali mengangkat kepala. Sorot matanya berubah tajam.

"Aku menikmati hidupku! Tidakkah aku boleh bebas dari rumah ini barang sebentar saja? Aku sangat menikmati hidupku diluar sana! Mereka semua orang baik dan aku menyukainya. Ayah tidak bisa mengurungku lagi!" bentak Chanyeol membuat Ayahnya terdiam kaku.

Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu sambil bersedekap menghela nafas. Memang sejak dulu Chanyeol selalu mengucapkan kata _sekolah_. Dia sangat menginginkan tempat itu. Hanya sekolah yang dapat membuatnya mengenal dunia luar meskipun hanya sedikit.

Chanyeol tidak ingin bersembunyi lagi.

"Sudah cukup masa hidupku hanya dihabiskan dengan belajar dirumah dan berdiam diri ditempat ini. Jika kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk keluar maka aku akan memaksa" ucapan Chanyeolseolah kalimat tersebut memberi peringatan ancaman kepada Ayahnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berbalik, sebelum akhirnya Sang Ayah membuka mulut. Setelah pikirannya berdebat membuat keputusan dengan cepat yang sebenarnya masih terdengar menjengkelkan ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Seminggu. Ayah beri kau waktu seminggu untuk menikmati hidupmu diluar sana" paparnya.

Namun Chanyeol tetap berjalan keluar. Dia tidak ingin seminggu, sebulan, atau bahkan setahun. Dia ingin selamanya. Dia bukan hewan peliharaan yang pantas disimpan atau dikurung dikandang. Meskipun darah binatang buas memang mengalir di nadinya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol mulai berangkat sekolah lagi. Kakaknya selalu setia menghantarnya pergi ketempatnya menuntut ilmu. Padahal Chanyeol tahu, itu hanya akal – akalan ayahnya saja agar kakaknya bisa terus mengawasi pergerakan Chanyeol.

Setibanya disekolah Chanyeol segera membuka _seatbelt_ dan bergegas membuka pintu mobil sebelum akhirnya tangan Kris menahannya. Chanyeol mengerutkan alis. Tadi malam dia memang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Bahkan kedua sahabat baiknya yang bertanya pun tadi malam dia abaikan.

"Apa? Hyung juga mau menceramahiku dan mengatakan aku harus berhenti mewujudkan keinginan terbesarku untuk keluar rumah? Kuberitahu, itu tidak akan berhasil" sungut Chanyeol dan pria itu tertawa.

"Tidak, Yeol. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak mengambil hati ucapan Ayah. Tapi perlu kau tahu. Ayah tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu"

Chanyeol kembali berwajah murung."Hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin terkekang lagi! Apa aku salah?"

Kakaknya menggeleng."Tidak. Tentu tidak. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin merasakan petualangan. Tapi ketahuilah sekali lagi. Ayah sangat mementingkan yang terbaik untukmu. Ingat kata – kataku, Yeol!"

Chanyeol hanya balas mengangguk mendengar ucapan membuka pintu dan mesin mobil kembali menyala. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiam diri.

Chanyeol agak ragu dengan ucapan dia tidak ingin ambil , pada akhirnya dia masih bisa menikmati udara luar dan kehidupan barunya sekarang. Chanyeol merasa lebih antusias dari sebelumnya dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah tidak asing lagi keributan yang terdengar diarea kantin sekolah. Park Chanyeol kembali dikerubungi para siswi yang hendak berkenalan dengannya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mentraktir makanan dan minuman untuk Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol agak risih, apalagi mereka banyak bertanya tentang hal – hal yang berbau privasi. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyuman atau gelengan pada setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Chanyeol menyatakan aksi setiap murid yang ingin dekat dengannya mungkin hanya berniat baik untuk berteman dengannya. Maklum otak Chanyeol memang masih sangat polos dengan dunia sosial.

Kepala Chanyeol dijulurkan kesana kemari. Sejujurnya sejak tadi dia mencari sosok itu. Sosok namja bersurai _brunette_ yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun namja itu tidak kunjung tampak dipandangannya.

Chanyeol gemas sendiri mengingat dia ingin sekali mendekati namja itu, tapi entah mengapa dia seperti tidak akan diberi kesempatan. Ada sesuatu yang _special_ ketika pertama kali menatap namja itu dari jauh. Chanyeol merasa aneh.

Disisi lain, namja berbadan pendek yang sedang dicari – cari Chanyeol. Malah asyik duduk di pagar pembatasatap sekolah. Baekhyun kembali dengan rutinitasnya yang membosankan. Membaca komik atau terkadang dia suka tidur di bawah kursi kayu yang terdapat dipojok atap.

Tempat ini bagaikan rumah keduanya.

"Kau disini lagi" suara itu sudah familiar ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Yuri memanggilmu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput susu kotaknya.

Baekhyun mencedih lalu menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia berbalik dan turun dari pagar. Menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Kau yang memberitahu dia kalau aku bolos lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan kepagar pembatas. " _Well_ , seseorang harus memperingatimu"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengerang. Dia terlihat marah dominan frustasi. Kyungsoo sahabatnya sejak JHS sekarang tercatat sebagai pengkhianat nomer satu dalam _blacklist_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lupa.

"Dia bilang jika kau tidak menemuinya sekarang juga dia akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah" papar Kyungsoo dengan tenang sambil melempar susu kotaknya yang sudah kosong ketempat sampah disebelahnya.

"Ck! Awas kau Do Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

"Tiga guru dalam satu minggu. Enam kali absen mata pelajaran termasuk dua minggu berturut – turut membolos kegiatan ekskul"

 **BRAK!**

Guru muda bernama Kwon Yuri ini melempar berkas yang cukup tebal dari berbagai guru yang melapor. Matanya menatap lelah kearah Baekhyun yang bersandar dimejanya sambil bersedekap juga membuang muka.

"Katakan padaku Byun kau sudah malas bersekolah?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Sudah terlalu sering Yuri memberinya ceramah dadakan yang memekakan telinganya. Maka Baekhyun tetap diam seolah dia anak baik yang mau mendengarkan nasihat ibu tirinya.

"Baekhyun" panggil Yuri lagi menaikan satu nada bicaranya.

Baekhyun menoleh, wajah malasnya terpampang jelas membuat Yuri ikut bersedekap dengan kesal. Anak jenius ini memang susahsekali diurus. Beruntung Yuri bersedia dengan sukarela membiayai sekolah Baekhyun sejak dia kecil.

Otomatis pekerjaannya juga harus berlipat ganda. Untung saja tiga tahun yang lalu dia mendapatkan posisi guru tetap mengajar Bahasa Inggris di sekolah ini. Jadi dia bisa sekalian mengawasi kelakuan menyebalkan Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan lulus tepat waktu jika kau begini terus" ucapan Yuri membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Sial! Kau bilang kau akan mengusahakannya!"

"Memang aku selalu mengusahakannya!Kapan aku pernah mengecewakanmu Byun Baekhyun!?" sahutan Yuri membuat beberapa guru berbisik – bisik menatapnya.

Yuri membungkuk meminta maaf .Lalu duduk lagi dikursinya sambil menutup wajah. Erangan pedih bagai seorang pekerja paruhwaktu yang belum membayar tunggakan kontrakan, lolos dari bibirnya. Yuri kembali duduk tegap dan memandang pilu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun – ah. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku mengurusmu, huh? Sejak Jessica meninggal aku memang mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa ini tidak mudah. Tapi aku telah berjanji padanya… Tidak bisakah kau membantuku dalam menetapi janji kakakku?" pinta Yuri pelan.

Baekhyun menatap Yuri dengan alis setengah berkerut. Mendengar Yuri itu memanggil nama wanita yang amat dicintainya membuat hati Baekhyun kembali merasa sakit.

"Kau harus rajin mengikuti pelajaran, ekskul, kemudian kau bisa lulus tepat waktu. Lalu mencari univeristas bagus, dan keluar dari kota ini bersama Taehyung dan Luhan. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku? Aku yakin kau bisa Baekhyun. Kau hanya harus sedikit serius" papar Yuri secara perlahan sambil sesekali menatap wajah keponakan tersayangnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia masih terdiam. Ucapan Yuri seolah menampar keras diri Baekhyun. Memori akan masa kelam itu nyaris mendekati dirinya kembali. Tangan pemuda pendek itu terkepal keras dibalik saku celananya.

Yuri menghela nafas lelah. _Well_ , setidaknya anak ini masih mau diajak bicara baik – baik. Hasil nilai sikap Baekhyun memang tidak maksimal sekarang. Tapi dia percaya Baekhyun pasti bisa memperbaikinya. Dia anak jenius, tidak mungkin gagal.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang"

Setelah Yuri mengatakan hal itu Baekhyun berbalik hendak berjalan.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun. Kau sudah berhenti mengikuti alisansi gelap itu kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia tetap berjalan dan mengangkat tangannya sambil melambai. Ciri khas Baekhyun saat dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah itu.

Dilain tempat. Sosok pemuda jangkung yang sedang berada di ruang guru melihat surai _brunette_ milik Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar. Chanyeol langsung izin pamit kepada gurunya. Kakinya berlari terburu – buru demi bertemu pemuda yang selama ini dicarinya.

Tapi nihil. Baekhyun tidak disana..

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Dia hampir saja dapat melihat pemuda manis itu. Lain kali Chanyeol tidak akan menyia – yiakan kesempatan berharganya. Chanyeol berjanji.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Beberapa anak membereskan buku serta alat tulis mereka. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh senyuman. Pemuda dingin itu mulai menggendong tasnya disebelah pundak lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Jadi~" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun enggan menoleh kearah sahabatnya.

"Kau akan ikut klub hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas mengacuhkan tetap berjalan lurus menuju suatu tempat. Kyungsoo terkikik geli dibelakang Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun sadar juga. Pasti Yuri telah memberinya ceramah super makanya Baekhyun langsung patuh dan mengikuti kegiatan ekskul.

"Jika kau ikut jangan berisik nanti. Mengerti?" suara dingin itu terdengar ditelinga pria bermata bulat ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sip!"

.

.

.

Beberapa senior dari kelas tiga mendatangi Park Chanyeol dengan tiba – tiba. Chanyeol yang baru saja hendak keluar agak terhambat. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Ada apa Sunbae?"

Chanyeol masih mengenalnya. Mereka semua adalah kakak senior klub basket yang merekrutnya kemarin.

"Chanyeol – ah. Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Apa kau bersedia menjadi anggota klub basket? Kami yakin jika kau masuk tim, kekuatan klub pasti akan berlipat ganda!" terang Minho dengan wajah berbinar.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia sendiri bingung. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengikuti klub. Tetapi jika itu terjadi dia akan semakin mengenal banyak orang. Lagipula Chanyeol berniat mengikuti klub lain yang sudah ada dibenaknya ketika mendengar nama pria itu.

Tidak berapa lama sosok yang Chanyeol nantikan selama ini datang melintasinya. Pria bermata bulat yang mengekori dari belakang memberi senyuman pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas senyum setengah terkejut.

Hatinya terlalu berdebar melihat pemuda pendek itu. Sampai dia lupa alasan untuk mengejarnya, karena salah satu sunbaenya sudah memanggil Baekhyun yang berjalan cukup jauh dengan keras.

"Oy! Kau!"

Baekhyun tetap berjalan.

"Yak! Pendek kami memanggilmu!" sahut Yongguk sedikit marah.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan malas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol merasa waspada. Sepertinya mereka hendak berkelahi.

Benar saja.

Yongguk meraih kerah seragam Baekhyun kasar membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya refleks ingin berlari melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tetap tenang menatap Yongguk. Chanyeol menahan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa Sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun tersenyum pura-pura.

"Kau lupa pertandingan kita atau kau pura – pura bodoh?"Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar peringatan Yongguk.

"Aku tidak mau Sunbae dipermalukan di depan umum nanti. Jadi lupakan saja pertandingan bodoh itu" ucap Baekhyun dan Yongguk semakin murka.

"Cih! Jangan sombong dulu pendek! Belum tentu kau menang kali ini!"Yongguk melepas kasar kerah seragam Baekhyun.

Pemuda pendek itu mulai merubah cara pandangnya. Ada sorot geram pada Yongguk yang menganggapnya remeh. Baekhyun tidak suka hal itu.

"Baiklah. Terserah Sunbae saja" final Baekhyun acuh dan Yongguk tertawa dengan seringai liciknya.

Tubuh tinggi Yongguk berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Dia menyuruh teman – temannya untuk mengikutinya, termasuk Chanyeol yang digeret setengah paksa. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa – apa disini.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan disisi celananya. Dia mulai tersulut emosi. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya segera mencegah hal itu sebelum Baekhyun mendapat surat peringatan lagi dari sekolah karena berbuat pelanggaran.

Ya, Baekhyun sering melakukan itu.

"Baek, lebih baik kau tidak meladeni mereka" Baekhyun tidak menjawab dia berjalan mengikuti arah Yongguk .

"Aku tidak akan lama, Kyung"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan menarik perkataannya lagi. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya meski pertandingan yang akan terjadi pasti merugikannya.

.

.

.

Di lapangan basket _indoor_ sudah dipenuhi beberapa anggota klub basket—termasuk Chanyeol yang dibawa paksa, cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menapakan kakinya pada lahan luas itu. Beberapa anggota klub basket yang sedang berlatih mulai menyingkir dari lapangan. Lalu dihadapannya beberapa senior klub basket sudah berjejer dengan Yongguk memimpin didepan.

"Cepatlah Sunbae. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu" acuh Baekhyun lalu menaruh tasnya asal.

"Sombong sekali kau Byun Baekhyun. Mulutmu itu akan tertutup lebih rapat ketika kau kalah disini!" ancam Yongguk tetapi pemuda pendek itu hanya menguap lebar.

"Lima lawan satu" ucap Yongjae.

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kalian memang benar – benar pecundang"

Tidak peduli dengan komentar Baekhyun. Anggota klub basket senior sudah masuk kearea lapangan. Baekhyun ikut melangkah dengan malas. Chanyeol yang berdiri memperhatikan sedari tadi merasa khawatir. Apakah Baekhyun dapat melawan mereka semua sendirian? Sementara Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di _hall indoor_ itu setelah berlari.

"Astaga Baek! Hentikan tindakan konyol ini!" sahutnya.

Yongguk melempar bola basket yang baru saja di _dribble_ -nya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan tangkas. Dia kelihatan berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, ya. Kalau aku menang apa hadiahnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seringan manisnya.

Yongguk terseyum mengejek. "Kau boleh memerintah kami sesukamu"

"Ah! Itu yang kutunggu!"

"Tapi jika kau kalah! Kau harus menjadi budak kami sampai kami lulus!"

Baekhyun memberikan _gesture_ OK dengan jemarinya. Menjadi budak Yongguk selama setahun kedepan bukan hal buruk. Oh, ayolah kapan hal itu akan terjadi? Byun Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri untuk tidak kalah.

Baekhyun mulai berdiri di depan _ring_ dengan tenang. Dia men- _dribble_ bola beberapa kali dan tim lawan mengambil posisi bersiap. Sebelumnya Baekhyun memberikan _smirk_ sambil memperhatikan lawannya.

"Sunbae, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Satu lawan lima?" tanya Chanyeol pada Minho yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Minho tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika tidak diselesaikan dengan cara ini Yongguk tidak akan puas"

"Memang apa yang anak itu lakukan pada Yongguk Sunbae?"

"Baekhyun pernah mengalahkan Yongguk saat turnamen antar kelas. Kami juga tidak menyangka saat itu kelas Baekhyun menang berkali-kali. Sampai saatnya bertanding melawan kami di babak final, mereka kembali memenangkan pertandingannya.

Aku akui dia memang hebat. Tapi sayang tabiatnya buruk. Saat ingin ku rekrut menjadi anggota klub basket Yongguk malah marah – marah dan menolak keras. Sepertinya dia masih kesal karena Baekhyun mempermalukan Yongguk yang memang pemain handal klub basket. Jadi kurasa ini adalah pertandingan balasan untuk turnamen itu"

Penjelasan Minho membuat Chanyeol tercengang. Chanyeol kembali membawa bola mata terangnya menghadap kearah lapangan. Dia memandang si pemilik surai _brunette_ itu.

' _Astaga. Dia benar – benar hebat'_ batin Chanyeol yang terpukau.

Baekhyun mengambil ancang – ancang untuk berlari. Dia membawa bola dengan santai dan tim lawan sudah bergerak menghalangnya. Tubuh seniornya begitu tinggi membuat Baekhyun yang pendek terlihat sangat konstan .

Baekhyun menghindar beberapa kali. Melewati lawan sambil terus men- _dribble_ bola. Kakinya berlari semakin cepat menuju lingkaran yang mengantung diatas sana. Para senior juga gencar menghadangnya. Yongguk melakukan hal yang sama tapi Baekhyun begitu cepat. Ketika sudah mendekati _ring_. Baekhyun melakukan gerakan lompat disertai lemparan bola ditangannya.

 **SRUK!**

Bola masuk dengan pertama untuk Baekhyun.

"Hebat Baek!" teriak Kyungsoo dari pinggir lapangan sementara Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sialan! Ini baru permulaan!" geram Yongguk.

Baekhyun kembali mendapat bola. Dia memainkannya sebentar sambil berpikir kembali.

"Sunbae! Kita bermain sampai sepuluh saja ya. Aku harus ikut kegiatan klub setelah ini" papar Baekhyun dengan senyum manis yang dimaksudkan untuk mengejek.

"Aku setujuu!" teriak Kyungsoo semangat, seolah dia yang diminta persetujuan.

Yongguk menggeram."Coba saja kau dapatkan sepuluh dan kau boleh pergi dari sini! Tapi tidak secepat itu!" sahut Yongguk dan mulai menyerang Baekhyun tiba – tiba.

Baekhyun menghindar kekanan. Dia mengangkat bola lalu melemparnya dari ujung lapangan—dimana garis _three point_ berada. Semua penonton dadakan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Berharap bola itu masuk kedalam _ring_ dan—

 **SRUK!**

Sukses mencetak tiga poin untuk Baekhyun.

Tim lawan mulai memanas. Mereka tidak memberi Baekhyun jeda untuk menikmati kemenangannya. Mereka langsung menyerang secara bersamaan dan Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan _three poin_ kembali.

Baekhyun melempar bola basket itu. Dua tim lawan berusaha menghadangnya tapi bola itu terlalu melambung dengan sempurna hingga masuk kedalam _ring_ untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Delapan poin untuk Baekhyun.

Pemuda pendek itu tersenyum dengan satu alis terangkat. Dia berdiri sambil menatap remeh para sunbaenya. Yongguk yang berwajah paling menyeramkan. Dalam hati Baekhyun, wajah Yongguk sama saja seperti seekor Beast jika sedang lapar.

Menjijikan.

"Dua poin lagi dan aku menang sunbae" celoteh Baekhyun membuat Yongguk kehabisan kesabaran.

Dia menyerang kasar tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun hendak jatuh. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak terjatuh. Dia malah merendahkan punggungnya. Lalu bergerak kekiri dan mengambil bola dari tangan Yongguk.

Baekhyun sedikit menambraknya hingga Yongguk nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia men- _dribble_ bola dengan cepat. Menghadapi dua lawan menghindar tanpa melepaskan bola dari dia melihat celah. Baekhyun malah melempar bola itu kearah lawan. Bola itu memantul kearah lawan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari _ring_.

"Kwangsoo cepat oper bolanya padaku!" teriak Yongguk dari ujung lapangan.

Kwangsoo yang sedari tadi sudah memegang bola yang dioper Baekhyun dengan sengaja. Sudah mengambil ancang – ancang hendak melempar bolanya. Tapi tiba – tiba Baekhyun melompat dan menjatuhkan bola itu ketangannya.

Sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah ada didepannya?!

"Ini milikku sunbae!" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lalu berlari sambil membawa bola.

"Arrghh! SIAAAAL!"

 **SRUK!**

Bola itu kembali masuk dengan bunyi peluit panjang.

"Byun Baekhyun pemenangnya!" sahut Minho membuat seluruh anggota basket, penonton dadakan, murid – murid yang baru pulang, _cheerleaders_ , Kyungsoo,serta Chanyeol bersorak gembira.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan paling keras dengan senyum lebarnya. Beberapa yeoja jadi tidak fokus hendak melihat Baekhyun yang memukau atau Chanyeol yang begitu tampan dan menggemaskan disaat bersaman.

"Hebat!" ucapnya terpana.

Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat."Astaga brengsek kau, Baek! Kau hampir saja kalah tadi jika kau tidak melakukan siasat bayangkara!"

Baekhyun mengeryit mendengar ucapan aneh Kyungsoo."Bayangkara? Maksudmu jurus seribu bayangan Naruto?"

"Yah aku tidak peduli apapun nama jurus Naruto tapi kau hebat!" Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

Disisi lain Tim Yongguk yang kalah mengerang frustasi. Baekhyun tersenyum miring melihatnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju tasnya— melewati Chanyeol yang hendak menyapa, namun—

"Kyaaahh! Baekhyun Sunbae kau benar – benar hebatt! Kereeeeen!" kerumunan yeoja sudah mendekatinya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol terhempas kebelakang. Dia memasang ekspresi kecewa. _Gagal lagi…_

" kasih" balas Baekhyun datar, kembali kepada sifat aslinya.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kerumunan yeoja berisik itu dan menatap Yongguk yang terlihat menyedihkan. Dia melambaikan tangannya setengah tersenyum mengejek. Yongguk berpikir mungkin Baekhyun memang anak hebat yang (baik hati) berniat melupakan taruhannya tadi.

"Sunbae! Tugas kimia dan fisika ku masing – masing ada dua puluh lembar karena aku membolos terus. Aku malas mengerjakannya. Sunbae kerjakan dengan baik yah!" sahut Baekhyun dan Yongguk serasa mau pingsan.

Baekhyun pergi.

Kegiatan klub kembali berjalan sedangkan Yongguk telungkup sambil terisak menyingkapi kekalahannya. Chanyeol yang masih mematung di tempatnya nyaris tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

' _Lima lawan satu? Menang. Dan kecepatannya tadi bukan kecepatan yang biasa. Sebenarnya dia…'_ batin Chanyeol mulai berasumsi sendiri.

Dia mengingat sesuatu. Kecepatan itu. Ketangkasan. Gerakan lihai dan ekspresi tenang dengan sorot mata tajam.

Seberkas senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

' _Gotcha! Byun Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Q & A **

**1\. B** **east itu wujudnya kaya werewolf kah? atau kaya pasangannya princess belle kah?**

 **A : Sebenarnya kalian bebas berimajinasi sesuai bayangan kalian. Tapi tiap kali nulis adegan beast gitu, sehyun suka ngebayangin werewolfnya film underworld (tau gak?'_') Nanti bakal dikasih penjelasan dichap selanjutnya kenapa Chanyeol dkk beast tapi wujudnya manusia ^^**

 **2\. Kenapa baek dendam sama para beast?  
**

 **A: Hmmm... kenapa yaaa? Bakal dijelasin dichap selanjutnya hehe XD**

 **Yap! Ini percobaan kedua buat update FF HXB. Sebenernya mau sehyun hapus karena kurang sreg sama kalo bakal ada kasus plagiat lagi. Fix banget lebih baik sehyun berhenti dari pada melakukan hal yang sia-sia ketika udah capek-capek ngeluangin waktu buat nulis hehe. Kalo responnya bagus dan review sampe 30 bakal sehyun lanjut seperti biasa :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Yuta CBKSHH, chanbyun0506, babypark94, yousee, Lala Aaltonen Gypsophila, , VNaaaa, Fixtal, aing, VampireDPS, neville, hunniehan, SHINeexo, ExoPlanet, Teme Pedopilism Uchiha, shykiters, urichanbaekhunhan, LUDLUD, Dheacho, Hyurien92, gaebuloppa, Oh Grace , byunnie, utarigunawan14, pcy25, meliarisky7, yeolfvckbaek,**

 **its meh , taolinna6824, GhostFujoshiSister, potatochanbaek, , HunHanH3Spenpen, KeripikBalado99, mintseujeyii27, sungjung, Liex, Emiliana, oohseh, DewDewTaTaHBs, Byun595, SilentB, 75, byun je, lian, FlashMrB, C, Hanhan, hen hen, chanbaekmama, chaniiiee, guest, guest (guest kalo bisa pake nama ya wkwk)**

 **Review? XD**


End file.
